Keeping warm
by blackm00n5
Summary: HORRIBLE TITLE ALERT! Okay, so it's a bit of a cliche idea the whole story, but it's my first inugome story, so please be gentle. I tried to be fluffy with it, but I couldn't make it fluffy and keep Inuyasha in character Rated for inuyasha's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a random oneshot! (I hope it's IC)**

**Disclaimer: sigh I only own the plot, which makes me mad.**

Five friends walked through a peacful forest one afternoon. A hanyo, or a half demon, walked absenmindedly ahead of his friends. Every so often one of his white ears would twitch slightly at a noise only he heard. His friends walked quietly behind him, slightly worried. He hadn't thought for that long without speaking very often. The forest seemed to be holding it's breath, as if to let the hanyo think with no distractions. No creature made a noise. Suddenly,a young girl in a school uniform let out a worried sigh. The half demon's ear twitched yet again but he had shown no visible signs of distaction. The girl spoke quietly to her friends.

"I'm a little worried about Inuyasha..." She said. A fairly young demon slayer sighed quietly and looked at him.

"Me too,he's been too absorbed in his own thoughts latley." She answered. The monk next to her closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You would be too, he hasn't been able to sense or smell Naraku in a while." He said, a slight sense of autority in his voice. A child fox demon closed his eyes, sticking his hands behind his head.

"Or he's just trying to figure out if he loves Kagome or Kikyo." He stated simply. Inuyasha stopped and snapped his head back to look at them.

"I can still hear you ya know!" He shouted angrily. His four friends stopped and looked at him.

"No need to yell, Inuyasha, he was just teasing." Miroku, the monk, said, trying to calm the angry hanyo. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back around, walking once again.

"Whatever.."He mumbled under his breath.

Kagome stared at the back of Inuyasha's head as he walked. She had been very worried about him. Getting worked up over not being able to find Naraku was normal, but he had taken it over bored. Something else was bothering him. Kagome wanted to know what, not that she exected him to tell her, at least not in front of Sango, Miroku and Shippo he wouldn't. Her head tilted to the side slightly as a soft breeze blew his long white hair. She slowed her pace a bit as she felt a drop of rain on her head. She looked up to see the sky quickly darkening with clouds.

"Hey guys, it's starting to rain." She called to her friends, who had walked ahead of her. They stopped and looked at her, then up towards the sky. Inuyasha scoffed and closed his eyes.

"What, you can't handle a little water?" He said. Miroku stared in the direction the clouds had came from.

"We should find shelter." He began. "It'll be pouring before nightfall." He said. lnuyasha rolled his eyes again and started deeper into the forest. Closely following were his friends. Not long after, they found a cave, just big enough for them to fit comfortably. Inuyasha quickly got wood. Miroku started a fire, big enough for them to all sit by.

Night came fast, and Sango, Miroku, Sippo and Kirara had fallen asleep quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome remained by the fire. The hanyo had returned to his trance like thinking state. Kagome stayed quiet, staring out into the rain. She was still worried about her friend. The teenager coughed quietly. Inuyasha looked at her. His ear twitched as Kagome caughed again. Shivering, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. Inuyasha lightly pushed her closer to the fire.

"Why do humans have to get sick so damn easily." He said, not meeting her gaze. Kagome's eyes fell as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She whatched the flames dance before her. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha.

_Why did he talk like he didn't care but act like he did?_ She thought.

Her muscles tensed as Inuyasha shifted his position beside her, almost as if making room for her to lean in. And she did just that. Kagome leaned slightly back and to the side, her head resting just on his shoulder. He looked down at her, surprise in his eyes, a slight blush invading his face. Kagome kept her attention on the fire. Her eyes started feeling heavy, but she faught to keep them open.

_Why is she still trying to stay awake? Damn she's presistant. _ He thought as he looked at the human girl leaning on him. He subtly moved so she covered more of him. He let her warmth engulf him. They sat together silenty, the fire and rain the only noise.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked queitly after a while.

"Hm?" Inuyasha answered. Kagome took a small breath.

"What where you thinking about earlier?" She looked up at him. Inuyasha felt her move her head and looked down at her. He quickly turned his head away.

"Nothin." He answered. Kagome sighed.

"Why don't you want me to know?" She asked him.

"Cause I don't. Get over it." he said, slightly angry.

Kagome returned her eyes to the fire. She again tightened the grip she had on herself. His smell overcame her. It was earthy, but not dirty. She continued to fight the sleep that was begging to come over her. Inuyasha's golden eyes drifted ove to her. He didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell her what he was thinking about. Finally, he put on a annoyed look and shook his head.

"You really should sleep." He said, pretending to be angry. Kagome looked up at him. Her face was lit by the fire, highlighting her face. The hanyo stared down at her, a, what he hoped was unoticiable, blush crept across his face. Before she could notice he looked away.

''You were thinking about Kikyo, weren't you." Kagome said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice. This surprised Inuyasha, but he didn't show it.

"Why does it matter what I was thinking about?" He asked, closeing his eyes.

"It matters because I'm worried!" Kagome said, a bit angrily.

''Well, it doesn't matter so go to sleep." He said, childishly turning his head away.

"What if I don't want to..." She yawned. Knowing she couldn't see, the half demon smiled slightly at her stubborness.

Kagome didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and figure out what was bothering her friend. Yet the warmth from the fire and the comfort of Inuyasha caused her eye lids to start dropping even faster. Another cough came out or nowhere. It made her thraot hurt. Inuyasha slowly moved his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. Kagome moved closer to him, if possible. Her eyes finally closed.

"You ganna go to sleep now?" Inuyasha asked queitly. Kagome nodded her head slightly. She was soon asleep, Inuyasha keeping her warm.

**A/N okay, originally, it was something else but my friend told me that what I had was basically something that had happened in the show. Now I hadn't seen that episode but I didn't ant to plagerise, so I changed it without comletly changing it. I hope this is better.**


	2. Auther's note! PLEASE READ

**A/N Okay, I have four reviews and two or three ask what Inuyasha's thinking about, so I'm answering. To be honost, I have no idea. I figured I'd let you play around and think up something. I figured it would have something to do with Kagome and Kikyo, but that's your choice for this one.**

**By the way, if you want me to write a sequel review saying you want one. Peace out.**


End file.
